


Bunny Cock

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bunny Cock

MADE BY  
DylanNeyaz  
GoldenCharmFNAF  
kingofpeanuts1987  
LambyLambz  
Laz27  
Ozius  
Storymaker  
zdragonkillah

Once upon 80s, in a magical land of Freddy's...

Ozius walked I on happy giving zak a handy and stopped, stunned. "What the absolute fu-", happy came to the realization that Ozius wasn't real Zak suddenly creamed on happys face. "Well then, that was a good round." Happy said, smiling. "you need one of your dildos for later? Zak said happily"What the actual hell is going on here!?" said the real Ozius, father of happy. "PERIOD BLOOD MICROWAVE!" Happy yelled, scrambling away. Zak stared at ozius, Frozen in place, fear in his eyes, could not cry, so scared out of his mind."Don't worry, run away, it'll all be ogre soon." said Ozius, giving Zak a pat in the back, then throwing him out of the window. zak suddenly was behind ozius with a dildo in hand.Ozius proceeded to imitate the Yaranaika face the best he could . "Oh my shit..." Happy mumbled, poking herself with a needle. Zak pulled his pants down and shoved the dildo up ozius ass, Ozius's ass felt so good he started to shit rainbows, soaking the dildo in it. Happy felt so ashamed about all of this that she begged for forgiveness from a random refrigerator. 

Zak suddenly ran to kingofpeanuts and kneed him in the nuts. "OW! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" kingofpeanuts1987 said while punching Zak in the face. Zak screamed and pissed on kings face. kingofpeanuts1987 actually enjoyed the juice that dripped into his mouth. It tasted like orange juice. It was delightful. Zak then pulled his pants down and rubbed his ass on kings foot.Storymaker filmed the entire scene,smiling as he rubbed his own pants and the pants on Happy. Happy groaned and facepalmed. "What the fuck is this? Shizzle my jizzle..."

ZAK SUDDENLY TURNED INTO A PUMPKIN PIE AND ATE LAMBYS FOOT. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Springtrap popped up and fucked Lamby in the ass. Happy laughed. "NICE ROLLER SKATES DORK!" She yelled. Storymaker started to lube up Happys asshole when he turned into a fire. ZAK TURNED BACK INTO A HUMAN AND STUCK HIS DICK IN LAMBYS MOUTH. kingofpeanuts1987 asked springtrap if he could join in. Then lambys clone jumped on lambs back wearing a cowboy suit "Yeeee haaaa" she said, moaning."YOU ARE MY CLONE, YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED" Lamby said.Storymaker decided it was enough and turned into a giant freddy fazbear outfit and his nipples were the size of two bears, Zak looked thirsty and He and springtrap sucked on Freddy!Storymaker's bunny cock.  
Zaks balls suddenly started growing to amazing size, ripping lambys throat up. Lamby moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. kingofpeanuts1987 started to drink the cum that was raining around the room.  
Then, Toy Chica popped into the middle of the room at the worst possible time. Every male looked at her as if they were starving children and Toy Chica was a pile of food. Happy devored Toy Chica as Storymaker eat out Zak.

And then they all fucked.

Toy Chica fucked Lambs so hard Lambs was bleeding out of her eye sockets. Toy Chica ripped her boobs off and shoved them up her ass.Storymaker loved this idea and did the same to his own bunny cock.

Suddenly, everyone realized that what they were doing was fucked up as hell. They sat in silence, staring at the chaos. "What the fuck is this?" Happy mumbled.

There was only one response, from a randomly appearing Chica.

"Aesthetic"

the end.™

or is it...?

YOU CANT


End file.
